World War Hulks
| Synopsis1 = After the jaw-dropping conclusion of FALL OF THE HULKS, secrets, mysteries and surprises galore are revealed in this giant-sized, bone-crushing, gamma-irradiated special featuring key players of the biggest Hulk-saga ever told: A-BOMB, COSMIC HULK, RED SHE-HULK, DOC SAMSON and DEADPOOL! What is the heart-breaking decision that Rick Jones must make? Is there a hero left in the dark abyss of Leonard Samson’s distorted mind? Whose appearance will shock the wild Red She-Hulk to her core? Can an ancient alien technology spell certain apocalypse to the world? Don’t miss out on this essential assembly of startling secrets in one of the greatest conspiracies in the history of the Marvel Universe!!! | ImagePart2 = Hulked-Out Heroes Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = Spinning from the shocking twist ending of FALL OF THE HULKS, Jeff Parker (WORLD WAR HULKS: ALPHA, AVENGERS VS. ATLAS, THUNDERBOLTS) and Humberto Ramos (SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN, X-MEN) bring you the most incredible new character from the House of Ideas: HULKPOOL! What sacrifices will he make for the greater good? What horrible decisions will change the world as we know it? And what do Devil Dinosaur, Rawhide Kid, Rama Tut, and Bluebeard the Pirate have to do with this? Find out this April in HULKED-OUT HEROES! | ImagePart3 = Hulked-Out Heroes Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = Spinning from the shocking twist ending of FALL OF THE HULKS, Jeff Parker (WORLD WAR HULKS: ALPHA, AVENGERS VS. ATLAS, THUNDERBOLTS) and Humberto Ramos (SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN, X-MEN) bring you the most incredible new character from the House of Ideas: HULKPOOL! What sacrifices will he make for the greater good? What horrible decisions will change the world as we know it? And what do Devil Dinosaur, Rawhide Kid, Rama Tut, and Bluebeard the Pirate have to do with this? Find out this April in HULKED-OUT HEROES! | ImagePart4 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 609.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = WORLD WAR HULKS CONTINUES! "Planet Hulk" was big. "World War Hulk" was bigger. Now with "World War Hulks," the Marvel Universe explodes with the biggest emotional story ever to hit Bruce Banner and the Incredible Hulk! Following the mindbending twist ending of "Fall of the Hulks," everything Bruce Banner knows has been turned upside-down -- and everything he's ever desired may be just a heartbeat away. Written by Greg Pak (PLANET HULK, WORLD WAR HULK) and drawn by Paul Pelletier (WAR OF KINGS, FALL OF THE HULKS: ALPHA), don't miss the insane action and non-stop revelations as Skaar, Son of Hulk, enters his most brutal battle, Bruce Banner faces his greatest temptation, and the secret identity of a certain scarlet smasher is finally revealed! | ImagePart5 = Hulk Vol 2 22.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = WORLD WAR HULKS BEGINS! The FALL is over. Long wage the WAR. Red Hulk and Banner have failed, and their worst nightmares have come to kill them. Will they die fighting M.O.D.O.K. and his army of Hulks, or die by the hands of the Hulked-Out Heroes? Jeph Loeb and Ed McGuinness begin the end in this first chapter of WORLD WAR HULKS. | ImagePart6 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 610.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = WORLD WAR HULKS RAGES ON! THE ORIGIN OF RED SHE-HULK. And…the Return. | ImagePart7 = Hulk Vol 2 23.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = WORLD WAR HULKS RAGES ON! Not a dream. Not a hoax. THE ORIGIN OF Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross aka THE RED HULK. ‘Nuff Said. | ImagePart8 = World War Hulks Spider-Man & Thor Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = It’s the final battle before the war! Find out what you’re favorite hulked-out heroes have been up to between the world-breaking events of WORLD WAR HULKS! The gamma-god of Thunder and a not-so-friendly Spider-Man are tearing up D.C. in a brawl of titanic proportions! Can the Asgardian and the wall-crawler overcome their savage impulses…or is it too late for these irradiated Avengers?! | ImagePart9 = World War Hulks Wolverine & Captain America Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = You’ve seen what happens when you hulk out a hero…but what does Doc Samson’s deadly Cathexis ray do to a stone-cold killer? Or TWO?! In the aftermath of World War Hulk, Wolverine and Bucky Barnes, aka the NEW Captain America, are off the chain and out of control. It’s claws against a soldier’s instinct in a battle destined to prove which of these two WW2 vets is REALLY the best there is at what they do! | ImagePart10 = World War Hulks Spider-Man & Thor Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = It’s the final battle before the war! Find out what you’re favorite hulked-out heroes have been up to between the world-breaking events of WORLD WAR HULKS! The gamma-god of Thunder and a not-so-friendly Spider-Man are tearing up D.C. in a brawl of titanic proportions! Can the Asgardian and the wall-crawler overcome their savage impulses…or is it too late for these irradiated Avengers?! | ImagePart11 = World War Hulks Wolverine & Captain America Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = You’ve seen what happens when you hulk out a hero…but what does Doc Samson’s deadly Cathexis ray do to a stone-cold killer? Or TWO?! In the aftermath of World War Hulk, Wolverine and Bucky Barnes, aka the NEW Captain America, are off the chain and out of control. It’s claws against a soldier’s instinct in a battle destined to prove which of these two WW2 vets is REALLY the best there is at what they do! | ImagePart12 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 611.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = THE HULK HAS RETURNED. And three years of epic storytelling explodes as GREK PAK and PAUL PELLETIER bring you the biggest conclusion imaginable--SKAAR, SON OF HULK, finally confronts the father who abandoned him at birth in pain and fire. It's the heartrending, senses-shattering climax to WORLD WAR HULKS--and the Incredible Hulks will never be the same! | ImagePart13 = Hulk Vol 2 24.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = THIS IS IT. THE END OF WORLD WAR HULKS! WHO WILL LIVE? WHO WILL DIE? CAN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE SURVIVE WITH A GREEN HULK AND A RED HULK? BE HERE FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THE RED HULK SAGA AS THE SUPERSTAR TEAM OF JEPH LOEB AND ED MCGUINNESS REVEAL THE FINAL FATE OF THE RED HULK! | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}